Wings
by Corovera
Summary: #47 in my 100 Themes one-shot challenge. On the way to Anuenue, the newest member of the team has some questions for Xelha.


"Alright, guys, we're getting close to Anuenue," announced Gibari. "Should be about 20 minutes until we get there, as long as the wind stays steady."

Kalas stood up from the bench, and looked out the front of the cabin. Sure enough, an island could be seen in the distance. It was still too far away to see any details, but it appeared to be the right shape. "About time," he said, loudly. "I was starting to wonder if we were lost."

Gibari pretended not to hear him, and sat back down at the reins. Kalas turned back towards Xelha and Lyude, who were still sitting on one of the benches. "I'm getting some fresh air," he announced.

He walked out the back, leaving the others alone. For a while, both of them were quiet. The only sound came from the wind blowing outside. Finally, though, it was Lyude who spoke up. "Xelha?" he said.

Xelha looked away from the window and turned towards him. "Yes?"

"Might I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

Lyude suddenly seemed nervous. "Well, I noticed…when we were at the castle, and later, in the caves…" As he spoke, he started to look away, and he soon stopped talking. "Are you alright?" asked Xelha.

Lyude turned back towards her. "Sorry. It's just…I noticed that you and the others use your wings while you're in battle. Is that something most people do?"

Xelha gave it some thought before answering. "Well, there are certainly advantages," she said. "It makes it easier to avoid attacks, and sometimes it helps you move faster so you can get in a better position to strike. I've also heard that it makes you more intimidating to monsters, because you look bigger."

She paused. "But to be honest, I'm not sure everyone does it, or if the people who do have the same reasons for it. I was taught that since Wings of the Heart are a reflection of your inner self, letting them show can be a source of courage."

"I see," said Lyude. "I guess that makes sense."

After a long pause, he continued. "I'm sure you noticed, too," he said.

"Noticed what?"

"That I don't do the same."

Another pause. "I've heard that the people of Alfard don't have wings at all," said Xelha, quietly. "Is that true?"

"Yes and no," answered Lyude. "There was a point a few years before I was born where some people did have their wings removed. However, after a few years, many of them suffered ill effects from it. Some of them lost their sense of taste or touch, and a few even fell into comas and never woke up. Soon, it was deemed too dangerous a process to continue."

Xelha shook her head. "Why would they do that?"

"It had something to do with the previous Emperor. I don't know why, but he discouraged reliance on one's heart."

"I'd heard about that," said Xelha. "But to go to such extremes…"

She trailed off. "As I said, that particular method is no longer allowed," said Lyude. "Most of the people of Alfard still have Wings of the Heart. We're simply discouraged from using them."

He leaned back a little further on the bench, and continued. "If one's wings are never used, they become weaker, and it becomes more difficult to make them appear at all. I'm not sure I remember how to do it."

"Is that why you use winglets?" asked Xelha.

"Exactly. Like you said, short-distance flight has its advantages, so winglets are often used to make up the difference. After all, they work the same for everyone. They don't depend on shape or size to be effective, and they don't require constant practice to use. That's what they say, anyway. That said, I've never heard of them being used outside the military."

"Have you ever used them?"

"No. They never trusted me enough to allow it."

Soon after, Gibari walked back into the cabin. "About ten minutes left," he announced. "Make sure you're ready when we land."

Once he'd left, Xelha changed the topic. "Lyude, have you ever been to Anuenue?" she asked.

"No, never. Have you?"

"No. I've only heard about it. It's supposed to be beautiful, though."

"I'm sure it is. But that's not why we're going there, is it?"

"No, it's not."

Xelha glanced out the window. The island was in full view. She hadn't noticed before, but the air had grown warm and humid as they had approached. She wasn't looking forward to the heat, but she couldn't afford to complain. They had to speak with the queen and find the End Magnus as soon as possible.

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly. "But you know..." Lyude began.

Xelha shifted her focus back to him. "Yes?"

"There was one person who never scolded me for showing my wings," he continued.

"Who was it?" asked Xelha.

"Almarde. I guess you could say she's my nanny. I made that mistake a few times with her, and she never minded. One time, she even said it was a shame they had to be hidden."

He frowned. "But then she caught herself, and told me never to tell anyone else that she'd said that."

Things were quiet for a little while, until Xelha continued the conversation. "If you don't mind me asking, do you remember what they looked like?" she said, quietly.

"Feathered. Mostly gold, with patches of white. Although I'm sure they're nothing like that by now."

He paused before continuing. "To be honest, I was reluctant to bring up this topic at all. I was worried that you would think less of me, although I see now that there was nothing to worry about."

"Of course I wouldn't think less of you!" said Xelha. "Actually, I'm not sure Wings of the Heart are an entirely accurate reflection of a person anyway. Of course there's truth to it, but it's not nearly enough to judge someone by, especially in your case. After all, if that were true…"

She stole a quick glance out towards the back, where Kalas still stood by himself. "Never mind. The point is, you've already proven to be a kind, courageous person. It doesn't matter what state your wings are in – it wouldn't make you any less so."

Lyude smiled. "Thank you."

He seemed more relaxed after that conversation, Xelha noticed. She wondered what had made him uneasy about the subject. Was it his time in Nashira? After all, its people had seemed very traditional in their ways, and she could imagine something like that coming up eventually. But, she reminded herself, that was just a guess. Maybe it had been bothering him for longer than that.

Either way, there was time to discuss things later. They had almost reached their destination, and soon it would be time for more serious matters.


End file.
